There were $32$ volunteers to donate blood. Unfortunately, $n$ of the volunteers did not meet the health requirements, so they couldn't donate. The rest of the volunteers donated $470$ milliliters each. How many milliliters of blood did the volunteers donate? Write your answer as an expression. milliliters
Solution: Let's see what happens as the number of volunteers who did not meet the requirements increases: Number of volunteers who did not meet the requirements Total milliliters ${4}$ $(32-{4})\cdot 470 = 13{,}160$ ${5}$ $(32-{5})\cdot 470 = 12{,}690$ ${6}$ $(32-{6})\cdot 470 = 12{,}220$ Number of volunteers who did not meet the requirements Total milliliters ${n}$ $(32-{n})\cdot 470 = 470(32-n)$ The volunteers donated $470(32-n)$ milliliters of blood.